Tron: Reborn
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: Everything has an ending and a beginning. What if the story only had a beginning? What would happen in the end? Would it be the end of the line? Or would it just be another start? The thing they don't tell you when your growing up is that everyone has a story and it's not completed yet, even computer data has its own unique story to be sought after. OC/CLU or OC/Tron
1. Chapter 1

Everything has an ending and a beginning. What if the story only had a beginning? What would happen in the end? Would it be the end of the line? Or would it just be another start? The thing they don't tell you when your growing up is that everyone has a story and it's not completed yet, even computer data has its own unique story to be sought after and even perhaps a few endings as well.

What if I told you that this story only had an ending and not a beginning. Perhaps this story could finally use a decent beginning... I will warn you, this story is not for those who are looking for a sappy romance or a happy ending. This story is about trying to forget the past and only repeating the same mistakes.

Tron: Rebirth

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end.

All my life I wanted to fit in somewhere and be wanted. I was always the geek girl with the glasses who cared more about computers than a social life. I grew up having Kevin Flynn being my role model especially even more so after meeting him once. I was only seven at the time and already had his book completely read through within a day. I remember feeling so nervous coming face to face with the man who was my role model. "Relax, kid. I know you'll be going places later in life." Kevin said with a smile. That would be forever burned into my brain after Kevin Flynn had gone missing. It was heart breaking to know that one of the world's best was now missing.

Years went on, I finally did make it somewhere. I ended up becoming a programmer for ENCOM and I was proud of it. Sam Flynn was now the board director of the company and had Alan Bradley by his side. I admit starting at ENCOM was nerve racking, especially when you've never had a college degree only experience by hacking. It seems that I had impressed both Alan and Sam which brings me to now. I wore a dress suit that was pinstriped and dark gray in color. My blue hues scanned the empty waiting room and began to wonder what exactly why I was here. "Didn't hack anything... Well that's not entirely true... I tried accessing the TRON flies but it's very well protected... Not even my program could get by it." I thought as I ran my hand through my short brown hair. "Ms. Johnson? You can come in now." Alan said, stepping out from behind the door.

I jumped slightly as I heard Alan and quickly got up from the chair. I nodded my head and walked into the office. I saw Sam Flynn before me and knew that this couldn't be good. "I knew I shouldn't of tried it... But curiosity got the best of me..." I thought nervously as I sat down in a chair. "Ms. Johnson... It seems you've tried to access the TRON flies... Why is that? Especially since those flies are heavily protected." Sam asked, looking at me. I nervously looked away as it almost felt like his stare could set me on fire. "I wanted to look at the TRON flies for many reasons... Mainly for curiosity but something tells me that there's more to the TRON flies than just that... As if it belongs to something bigger. Is that possible, Mr. Flynn? Is it something your father perhaps created? I mean after all... He was on the brink of finding something rather great in my opinion." I said, my focus slowly going back onto Sam who stared at me for a few moments longer then looked away as if I had brought up an old wound.

"Sam I think Ms. Johnson is just curious about what she doesn't know." Alan said, breaking the silence that had formed. I nodded my head in agreement and knew Alan was right. It was a mix between curiosity and something telling me that something seemed off about it. Sam sighed again as he pulled a necklace out from his pocket which had a case which withheld an SD card inside. "Take this... Head to Flynn's Arcade... There is a hidden door behind the TRON game... Follow that staircase down until you reach the basement. There... You will find your answers, Ms. Johnson." He said. I reached out for the necklace to only have Sam quickly tighten his hand around mine. "Be careful... Who knows what might be on here still... If you see Tron... Tell him I said hello." Sam whispered then let go of my hand.

I blinked a few times as I held the necklace in my hand and nodded my head. I stood up and quickly left the room, hearing Alan shouting at Sam over something I didn't understand. Everything I wanted to know was within this SD card and I was going to find out. "Perhaps... I can finally understand..." I thought as I walked into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. Everything was swimming around in my head as I didn't let myself actually think, it was like I put myself on autopilot and everything was done. I shook my head and quickly began sprinting out of the building towards my car. "I won't let you down... I haven't done it yet." I thought with a grin across my face.

Within an hour I had changed into a different outfit and was standing in the basement of Flynn's Arcade. I smiled a bit as I quickly took out the SD card and placed it into my phone then connected that to the main computer. I blinked as I saw words appear on the screen and I laughed. "Rebuild The Grid?" I asked, in awe. Perhaps curiosity got the best of me when I typed in yes and hit enter. Within twenty minutes, the machine behind me began to come to life. "Enter The Grid?" I asked as I watched the screen. I waited for a few moments then quickly nodded my head, not knowing what to expect. I laughed as nothing happened and I was about to get up out of the chair when a bright flash of light happened. Blinking a few times, my surroundings had changed and I quickly ran out of the door.

"Welcome to The Grid, User..." A male voice called out to me. I blinked and turned around to see someone who looked familiar. A gasp left my mouth as I quickly covered my mouth. "K-Kevin F-Flynn?" I asked. The male before me smirked a bit as he stepped a bit closer. "Not quite." He said then grabbed me by the arm. I quickly struggled against him but it was no use, I ended up making myself exhausted from it. "Don't worry... You'll be in good hands..." Another male voice said, sounding the same except older and wiser. What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Alright... I'll admit... The end kinda sucked last chapter but I do hope you enjoy this one!

**Tron: Rebirth**

**Chapter 2**

I blinked a few times as it was bright and I quickly rubbed my eyes. After a few moments I realized that I was in some sort of a home or what looked like it. "W-Where am I?" I asked and frowned a bit. Then it hit me... I remembered seeing Kevin Flynn or was it him?

"It couldn't have been him... I mean after all... This guy was much younger but... It looked just like him..." I thought as I carefully sat up and looked around the room. The odds and end pieces told me that this was supposed to be a girl's room especially the perfume bottle. I held my breath as I heard the door open to see the man from before. "Get away from me!" I quickly said and backed up against the wall. I felt myself begin to tremble out of fear and closed my eyes, hoping this was just a dream. "Relax... I'm not going to hurt you... Besides how do you know my name?" The male asked.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times. I tilted my head to the side as I became confused. "This man said he wasn't quite Kevin Flynn earlier but now asking how I know his name. I'm confused by this..." I thought. I carefully let myself become more relaxed as I began to wonder if maybe this was Kevin Flynn and he just didn't age one bit. "I… I know your name because I met you when I was about seven or eight… We talked about the idea that there could be a wonderful digital world that needed to be found or created… You said I would go far… And so I have… I'm a programmer for ENCOM now… I work for your son, Sam." I said, explaining.

I watched as his expression changed from almost confused to calm or so I thought. "I remember… You're Serenity Johnson… Man… I thought I would never hear from such a bright mind again… We think alike." He said with a chuckle. Kevin smiled as he looked at me again and ran a hand through his hair. "You most likely have questions… I'll answer the first one that you most likely have… This place… The Grid is my greatest invention but also my curse… This place was supposed to be something that would lead us into the future… But during the process of rebuilding and having ISOs coming out of nowhere… Just like a flame bursting into life… It was soon taken away by the program I had created…. CLU or Coded Likeness Utility… He was supposed to create the perfect system and at that time… I didn't even know what perfection was… He saw the ISOs as an imperfection on The Grid… He caused The Purge to happen and only one ISO survived… Quorra…" He said, pausing as he turned his gaze away from me.

I frowned as I heard Kevin explain but then it made me wonder what exactly happened to CLU. I tilted my head to the side for a moment and frowned a bit. "What happened to CLU then?" I asked. Kevin turned his attention back over to me and chuckled a bit as if I asked a trick question by chance. "At the end… CLU was going to try and enter the real world by using my disk… I couldn't let that happen… So I sent Sam and Quorra back to the real world and I caused reintegration… It caused me to sacrifice myself and destroying CLU or so I thought… After you reactivated The Grid… I was alive but I'm not alone… CLU also shares this body… Something happened that I can't explain." He said. I blinked a few times as an idea came to my mind and smirked a bit. "Then perhaps… I could split the coding? I mean after all… It shouldn't be that hard to tell which coding belongs to whom…" I said. Kevin raised his eyebrow as he looked at me and shook his head. "I can't allow you to do that… CLU cannot be out again or even worse having him in the real world." He said.

I frowned a bit as I hated seeing Kevin like this but at the same time I could almost understand why he didn't want this program leaving The Grid. "You could suppress his memories… I mean after all… It's a temporary fix but it could work in your favor so you wouldn't have to share a body with him." I said. Everything had gone quiet for almost five minutes which made me worry that perhaps I wasn't dealing with Kevin anymore but CLU. "Kevin…?" I asked and felt myself press my back against the wall, unsure who I was dealing with.

A chuckle escaped past his lips and his head quickly snapped up. "It seems Kevin has been holding out on me… I want you to do it… I want you to create a separate body for me if you don't then believe me… I will find a way sooner or later." CLU said with a smirk across his features. I frowned as I knew that I wasn't prepared for this or the fact that Kevin Flynn was still alive and sharing a body with his program he had created. I shook my head as I tried to focus a bit on the task at hand. "Even if I did do this for you… Kevin would hate me…" I said and quickly regretting what I said as I watched CLU quickly move towards me. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt CLU pin me against the wall. "Listen here User… You're no longer apart of the real world… Just remember I am a very dangerous program…" He said, his voice rather low and threatening.

I quickly tried moving around but that only caused CLU to tighten his grip around my wrists. "I'll do it! Just let me go!" I said, opening my eyes and looking at him. CLU smirked a bit and chuckled. "Good… I do hope you plan on doing it now." He said. I watched as CLU released my wrists and slowly backed away from me. I knelt down to the ground and watched as I brought up a screen. A sigh escaped my lips as I began to work on the coding and knew that this would be rather tricky when it came to splitting CLU and Kevin. "My question is… What if by some chance… This doesn't work? I'm afraid to find out." I thought and shook my head.

After almost an hour or what seemed like one, I had finally got the coding done and I looked at CLU. "Alright… It's done… Now how do I find the coding to split you from Kevin?" I asked. CLU laughed a bit it seemed as he reached around and pulled a disc off of his back. "This… Is an identity disc… It has the coding you need." He said. I blinked a few times as I pressed a button and watched coding pop up. I was rather in awe at how the coding looked and began to wonder which coding belonged to CLU. I noticed that the coding was in two different colors one was a bright white and the other was almost a golden yellow color. "I'm going to take a guess and say the golden yellow is his coding." I thought. I quickly began to pull the golden yellow coding away from the rest and watched as CLU fell to the ground. "At least I was right about that…" I thought as I pulled up the screen for the new body. I carefully transferred the coding over and smiled a bit as I finished. "At least Kevin doesn't have to deal with him anymore." I thought.

I watched as both Kevin and CLU slowly awaken and I took a few steps back. "What have you done? This means the end for The Grid and our world…." Kevin said, his hair fading into a salt and pepper mix then slowly began to age. I watched as he aged before me and quickly covered my mouth in shock as CLU smirked. "Perhaps I have a use for you after all." He said then quickly grabbed me by the arm. I tried pulling away but it only caused him to tighten his grip. "Kevin… Help me…" I whispered as CLU pulled a baton looking thing out of a pocket then handed it over to me. "Follow me, User." He growled as he quickly ran and soon the baton turned into a motorcycle of some sort.

I looked at Kevin sadly and knew it just a matter of time before I started to cry. "Please help me…" I said once more and quickly began running. The baton quickly changed into the same thing as CLU's and watched him quickly take off. I followed after him; afraid to know what would happen if I didn't. "Please… Kevin… I can't do this… I need help." I thought.

The portal to the real world was open and this was Kevin's chance to go back. He made his way over and removed his disc from the holder on his back. "Don't worry… I promise help will be here soon, Serenity." Kevin said before holding his disc up and disappearing into the light.

End Note: CLIFFHANGER! :D


End file.
